A Whole New World
by Valvox
Summary: Mr Schuester assigns the Glee kids a new song for sectionals, but, with a slight twist. Will this change bring the kids together, or tear them apart? And what about Rachel's infatuation with a certain someone? T-Rated. Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

Fic: _A Whole New World__  
_Author:_ Valvox__  
_Disclaimer: _I am not in any way affiliated with Glee or Disney, this story is for entertainment purposes only.__  
_Author's Note: _First Glee story, and first story I've posted on LJ. Constructive critisism is appreciated. :) I think this shall be a five part story._

Chapter 1

Rachel can't quite tell what it is about Quinn that she likes the most.

The Cheerio uniform that hugs her body in all the right places and makes Rachel's mind wander to all the _wrong _ones has got to be one of her favourite things about the HBIC.

The way she swings her hips as she walks in that sexy, confident strut of hers has got to be another.

'No,' Rachel thinks, 'the most ridiculously attractive thing about Quinn Fabray absolutely has to be the seductive lilt her voice takes on when she sings.'

She sighs and tilts her head to the side, daydreaming about the blonde cheerleader wantonly.

'Oh, how I wish I was Finn.' She sighs again, 'Woe is me.'

Brittany looks over at Rachel confusedly.

'I thought your name was Rachel!' she ponders, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'What, of course it is! I am Rachel Barbra Berry, future Broadway star and stunning young ingénue!' she beamed at Brittany.

'Then why did you say your name was Woe?' Brittany asked.

'It's an expression, it means that I am miserable and suffering from an affliction of some sort, it could be anything from-' Rachel broke off, realising that Brittany was not at all interesting in her vast knowledge of words and their definitions, and had instead turned to Santana.

She pouted for a moment, but the sour look turned into a full blown grin when the Head Cheerio swaggered into the room, a dazed-looking Finn on her arm.

'What are you leering at, Man-Hands?' Santana quirked an eyebrow at her suspiciously.

Rachel coughed lightly, as she always did when she was lying, 'I was simply appreciating Finn's excellent maintenance of his biceps and triceps, a healthy and toned body is a key to a healthy lifestyle and-'

'Shut up, Treasure Trail.' Santana interrupted nonchalantly, throwing an arm around her blonde counterpart.

Rachel huffed in annoyance and instead focused her gaze to the front of the room, awaiting Mr Schuester's inevitably late arrival. Not a minute later the aforementioned curly-haired teacher skidded into the room, sliding slightly on the polished floor.

'Good afternoon, everyone!' He greeted them jovially.

'Good afternoon, Mr Schuester!' Rachel replied merrily, followed by a chorus of less enthusiastic greetings from her fellow Glee clubbers.

'Sorry I'm late,' he said, pulling a pile of paper from his brief case, 'I had to get some photo copies from Ms Sylvester's office. Let's just say she didn't appreciate that.' He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck and then proceeding to hand out the sheet music.

'So,' he continued, 'we're going to learn _this _song for Sectionals.'

'Oh _hell _no!' Mercedes groaned upon glancing at the song title, leaping to her feet in indignation, 'There is _no _way I am singing this! Disney songs are so over-rated. _Especially _"A Whole New World"!'

'Yeah!' Puck agreed heartily, 'It just ain't badass, man.'

'I like this song. Aladdin is _hot!_' Brittany grinned, and Santana echoed her expression.

Mr Schuester laughed, 'Guys, you don't have a choice in this. We're singing it at Sectionals whether you like it or not. I overheard that few of the judges have quite a liking for Disney classics.'

There was a chorus of muttered complaints and several happy exclamations before the Glee club finally settled down.

Rachel smirked a little before raising her hand, 'Mr Schue?'

Mr Schuester's grin faded a little at the sight of his most eager but irritating student, 'What, Rachel?' he sighed.

'Well,' she began, 'this magnificent Disney classic has a rather varying pitch, you see, and I am not quite sure that any of the boys in our Glee club have the control of their voices as required throughout the song.'

Mt Schuester brightened slightly at the comment, 'Ah, yes. I considered that Rachel. And I have come to the conclusion that the duet should be sung by two _girls, _instead of a boy and a girl as it is in the movie.'

Kurt cringed, knowing that Mr Schuester was right, but still a little upset that he couldn't sing a Disney song at Sectionals.

Puck grinned and waggled his eyebrows cheekily at the girls of the club, 'Ooh, a little girl-on-girl action, nice.'

'Shut it, Puckerman.' Quinn growled, and Santana kicked the back of his chair while Brittany giggled beside her.

'Okay!' Mr Schuester said, clapping his hands to regain the group's attention, 'All the girls names are in this hat, Rachel, you can draw.'

Rachel pranced up to the front of the room, covered her eyes with the palm of her left hand and grabbed a scrap of paper from the hat. Unfolding the paper, she grinned.

'Rachel Berry.'

'Pick another now, Rachel.' Mr Schue instructed.

Rachel repeated her actions from before, unfolding the paper; her grin grew even bigger, 'Quinn Fabray.'

The girl in mention scowled, 'Just my luck.' She huffed, folding her arms across her chest and shooting a glare at the brown-haired diva.

'Indeed.' Mr Schuester noted wryly. 'Okay! Quinn and Rachel, you go to the auditorium while the rest of the club practices the chorus in here. Take the CD player, the disc is already inside. Be back in 45 minutes, okay?'

'Okay!' Rachel said happily, grabbing the CD player before traipsing out the door.

'Fine.' Quinn muttered, snatching the sheet music away from her curly-haired teacher then stalking after the shorter girl.

Upon entering the room, Rachel headed straight for the nearest electrical socket, quickly plugging in the machine and turning it on. When she turned, Quinn was dragging two plastic chairs to the middle of the stage. Rachel pressed play and walked over to Quinn, silently counting the beats of the introduction in her head.

"You're singing Aladdin." Quinn suddenly said, a moment before the first verse began.

So, Rachel sang.

"_I can show you the world_

_Shining, shimmering splendid_

_Tell me, princess, now when did you last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no, or where to go, or say we're only dreaming"_

Quinn suddenly cut in with Jasmine's part.

"_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Rachel echoed her.

"_Now I'm in a whole new world with you"_

Then Quinn continued once more.

"_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling through an endless diamond sky"_

Quinn leapt from her seat and begun to spin around the across, eyes closed as she sang with all her heart.

"_A whole new world"_

Rachel grinned, eyes crinkling at the corners at the sight of the blondes dancing.

"_Don't you dare close your eyes"_

A contented smile passed over Quinn's lips.

"_A hundred-thousand things to see"_

Rachel continued.

"_Hold your breath – it gets better"_

Then, their voices joined, harmonising beautifully.

"_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be"_

"_A whole new world_

_Every turn a surprise_

_With new horizons to pursue_

_Every moment red-letter_

_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you"_

The backing music began to slow and quieten.

"_A whole new world"_

Quinn slowly stopped spinning and turned to look at her singing partner.

"_That's where we'll be"_

Rachel took a step towards Quinn.

"_A thrilling chase"_

Quinn did the same. They were less than a foot away from one another at this point.

"_A wondrous pace"_

Rachel leant forward, and closed her eyes.

"_For you and...me"_

And kissed Quinn.


	2. Chapter 2

Fic: _A Whole New World__  
_Author:_ Valvox__  
_Disclaimer: _I am not in any way affiliated with Glee or Disney, this story is for entertainment purposes only.__  
_Author's Note: _Chapter two :) I hope anyone out there who is reading this likes it~ aha :P_

_And kissed Quinn._

Rachel pressed her lips to Quinn's, revelling in the feeling of the soft flesh against her own and sighed, then pulled back slightly only to be greeted with a harsh noise and a throbbing of her cheek.

Quinn had slapped her.

'You _kissed _me!' Quinn hissed, clearly aghast.

Rachel rubbed her sore cheek remorsefully, 'You _slapped _me!' she countered.

'Why did you kiss me?' Quinn growled, arms crossing her chest defensively.

'Why did you slap me?' Rachel all but yelled back, and the noise echoed throughout the empty room.

'Because,' Quinn scowled at her, 'someone like _you, _should not be kissing someone like _me.' _

'And what's that-'

'Shut up, freak. Seriously. Do you really want everyone to know that you prefer chicks to dicks? Do you really want everyone to know that you kissed me?'

'Do you really want everyone one to know that you _let _me kiss you?' Rachel retorted angrily, then she sighed, 'look, Quinn. I know you hate me, I _know _that. But I like you, a lot. And, sure, you can go tell everyone that if you want, but what difference will it make? I already get slushied on a day to day basis, taunted, and shoved into lockers. The worst that could happen is that I have to bring _another _bag of clothes to school. So really, I couldn't care less. I'm not going to stop liking you. I've tried, believe me, but it isn't going to stop any time soon.'

Quinn just stood there, slightly shell-shocked at the revelations, before replacing her trademark glare, 'Whatever, just don't let it happen again, manhands.'

And with that last sneered insult hanging in the air, the object of Rachel's affections turned on her heel and stalked from the room, leaving a wounded-looking diva in her wake.

'Well,' Rachel thought to herself, smiling half-heartedly, 'at least I know what flavour lip gloss she uses now.'

Upon returning to the choir room, Rachel noticed three things.

First, Finn's dancing had worsened, if anything.

Second, Brittany and Santana's PDA had gone through the roof.

And third, that Mr Schuester was nowhere to be seen.

Rachel noted that Quinn was sitting on a chair on the other side of the room, looking lost in thought, while the rest of the class erupted into a haphazard chaos. The girls of Glee (who were not currently making out while a very aroused Puck looked on eagerly), and Kurt, were arguing over who should take the high part of the harmony and who should take the low part, while Matt and Mike tried to show Finn the dance steps, and prevent him from tripping over anything in his path.

Rachel sighed, irritated, before spinning a chair around, leaping onto it and clearing her throat.

She inhaled deeply, 'Listen up!' she yelled, as loudly as she could.

The room froze, silence falling upon it.

'Thank you,' she said in a quieter voice, 'okay. Santana and Brittany, I do not believe that is appropriate behaviour to display at school, so please cease and desist in your actions, Puck, please clear away the band equipment so Finn stops banging into it, and Quinn, please allocate the roles needed in the harmony based on peoples vocal capability, _not _on their fashion sense. Now, while you all do that, I shall go find Mr Schuester.'

Rachel hopped off the chair daintily and made her way out of the room, being sure to slam the door heartily as she left.

Rachel firstly visited Miss Pillsbury's office, in hopes that Mr Schuester would be with her.

She knocked lightly on the door before entering.

"Come in, Rachel!" Miss Pillsbury called; obsessively straightening the freshly (and equally) sharpened pencils on her desk.

"Miss Pillsbury, have you seen Mr Schuester?" Rachel asked, always one for getting straight to the point.

"No, Rachel, dear, why? Is he okay? Is he ill? Has he been hurt?" Miss Pillsbury asked in a concerned tone, eyes widening in slight fear.

"I'm sure he's fine, Miss Pillsbury," Rachel reassured her, finding it slightly ironic that a student had to reassure a guidance counsellor, "Thank you for your time, I will continue my search for our missing Glee club director elsewhere."

"Okay, okay." Miss Pillsbury blinked owlishly, before opening her drawer to sharpen the rest of her pencils, "Bye Rachel."

Everyone knew about the redheaded teachers crush on Mr Schuester, even Rachel, and she found it slightly endearing that the curly-haired Glee director was oblivious to his co-workers affections.

Rachel headed for the photo copying room, but stilled just as she reached for the handle at the shouting she could hear coming from inside.

Curious, she pressed her ear to the door, and she could hear a heated argument.

"Schuester! What have I told you about using my photocopying machine!" a woman, who Rachel identified as Coach Sylvester, growled.

"Sue! It's not about us, it's about the kids! If we can't provide them with what they need to be properly educated then they can't learn!" Mr Schuester yelled back, holding his own.

"You know what, fine! I'll take this up with Figgins. This isn't the last time you'll see me, you hair-product abusing monkey!" the cheerio coach hollered, and Rachel jumped away from the door as the woman stomped from the room.

"Mr Schuester?" Rachel asked timidly, as the man rubbed his forehead in annoyance.

"What, Rachel?" He asked, looking up at her with heavy eyes.

"I believe that my peers require directing. Apparently they are incapable of being left alone, even for a short period of time, without causing a small amount of ruckus, as such; I believe it imminent that we both return to the choir room." Rachel explained, chewing her lip anxiously.

"Right. Okay." Mr Schuester replied, leaning down to pick up the scattered sheet music and following Rachel down the empty hall to the Glee room.

Rachel opened the door to find that her fellow Glee members had reverted to their original positions and sighed.

"See what I mean?" she turned to Mr Schuester, who had the same disappointed look on his face as she did.

"Yes, Rachel," Mr Schuester sighed, "Class!"

Everyone turned to the teacher, all looking equally guilty for misbehaving.

Instead of yelling and berating the students as he usually would, Mr Schuester just sighed tiredly and wiped a hand across his face.

"Class dismissed." He finally said, gesturing to the door, "I'll see you all next Friday."

Everyone glanced around them, all with equally shocked looks on their faces before dashing from the room, eager to kick-start their respective weekends.

As the class bustle down the hall to the front doors of the building, Puck stopped everyone.

"Right guys, there's a party at my house tonight. Bring booze, drugs, whatever. Just don't get caught." He smirked, "I'll see you all there."

The attitude of the club quickly changed from happy to ecstatic as they all discussed the coming party.

After overhearing Finn and Quinn discuss their plans to attend said party, Rachel immediately decided that she would also go, if only to see Quinn.

As she traipsed across the school parking lot to her father's car, she smiled, neatly placing her bag into the boot.

"Have a nice day, sweetheart?" her dad asked, a soft smile playing on his lips.

Rachel turned to him and grinned, "I sure did, daddy."


	3. Chapter 3

Fic: _A Whole New World__  
_Author:_ Valvox__  
_Disclaimer: _I am not in any way affiliated with Glee or Disney, this story is for entertainment purposes only.__  
_Author's Note: _Chapter threeeeeeeee~ :) wooo~ I actually started writing chapter 4 before chapter 3 by accident, so I've started the next chapter and it should be up sometime tomorrow, I hope. __**Please review! Thank you. :)**_

___As soon as they arrived home, Rachel rushed upstairs to shower. She emerged 45 minutes later, smooth legs, curled hair and dark make up._

___She wandered over to her wardrobe in nothing but her bathrobe, and pulled out a pair of tight jeans and a black top with a teasingly low neckline. Combined with her best pair of heels, she looked, to say the least, sexy._

___Fluffing her hair a little, she grabbed her coat, slipped her phone into her pocket and waltzed downstairs. _

_'__Well hello there, darling,' her dad grinned cheekily and winked at her, 'can I buy you a drink?'_

_'__Dad,' she laughed, 'I'm underage.'_

___Her father chuckled heartily, 'Right, how could I be so silly?'_

___They both turned as they heard the front door open and slam, and not a moment later her other father sloped into the room, loosening his tie as he did so._

_'__Hey daddy,' Rachel greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, 'rough day at work?'_

_'__Yeah, sweetheart,' he replied tiredly, 'you have no idea.'_

___Her dad walked over and pecked him on the cheek, 'would you like a drink, love?'_

_'__That'd be nice,' he smiled, then noticed Rachel's attire, 'and just where are you going dressed like that?'_

_'__A party at Noah Puckerman's house, dad.' She replied with an excited grin, then turned serious for a moment, 'But don't worry, I won't drink anything, and I'll be back by 11.30. Oh, and I'll have my cell phone on me if you need me and if there are illegal drugs there I shall be sure to-'_

_'__Rachel, honey,' her dad grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder, 'you're a teenager. You're supposed to go to wild parties, drink, dance and generally be a neighbourhood nuisance.'_

_'__I like to think I defy the social norm,' she commented dryly, 'that sort of behaviour seems irresponsible, not to mention immature, and we all know I'm neither of those things, dad.'_

_'__We do indeed,' he laughed, handing her a piece of fruit and a glass of juice as he poured his husband a glass of wine._

_'__Just leave your phone on and be back by half past eleven, that's all we ask.' her daddy smiled softly at her, 'Look after yourself, kiddo.'_

_'__I will daddy.' She finished her apple and drink, throwing the core into the compost bin and putting the glass in the dishwasher._

_'__Well, I'll be off.' She said as she shrugged her coat on, 'I'll see you both later.'_

_'__Have fun!' her father's called simultaneously._

___Rachel closed the door behind her and walked over to her car, climbing in and started the engine. _

___She arrived at the Puckerman household at around six, and was pleased that she was not the only one there – there were several cars already parked outside the old-looking house._

___Parking under a shaded tree, she got out, closing and locking the door behind her, and practically skipped up the path to the door._

___She rang the bell twice, and a slightly inebriated-looking Finn answered the door._

_'__Hey Rachel, come on in!' he greeted her jovially._

_'__Thanks, Finn.' She smiled at him, following him to the lounge room._

___There were numerous ice boxes around the room, filled to the brim with various alcoholic beverages that had most likely been gained by means that Rachel couldn't even bare to think about._

___Most of the Glee club had already arrived, apart from Tina, Artie and Mercedes, who were all running late._

_'__Hey, hot Jew.' Puck greeted her, eye brows waggling provocatively._

_'__Hi Noah.' She laughed, greeting the rest of the people in the room poloitely._

_'__Hey Rachel.' Brittany grinned at her cheerily, 'Wanna come sit by me?'_

_'__Uh, sure, Brittany.' She shrugged, plopping herself down next to the tall Cheerio._

___Kurt eyed Rachel up and down approvingly, 'Girl, seem like you __do ____have some fashion sense hidden away!'_

___Rachel laughed, 'Actually, my dad bought these clothes for me.'_

_'__Oh,' Kurt's eyebrow raised slightly, 'man's got good taste.'_

_'__He sure does.' Santana smirked, raking her eyes of the shorter brunettes form appreciatively, 'who knew man-hands had a body like that under all those clothes.'_

_'__Uh, me?' she offered weakly, shuffling slightly away from the intimidating girl._

___Santana stood up and moved to sit beside Rachel, eyes never leaving her form._

_'__So, Rachel,' Santana said pleasantly, 'how are you?'_

_'__Wha-' she began, but was cut off by Kurt._

_'__Oh, please. Don't pretend you like her just because you want to get into her pants now that she's dressing well.' Kurt laughed, running a finger across his perfectly gelled fringe._

_'__I would __never ____do that.' Santana cried, looking aghast._

_'__But Sanny,' Brittany turned to the other girl, looking confused, 'you do it all the time!'_

___Everyone in the circle laughed, Rachel included, but her laugh was cut short as one Quinn Fabray entered the room, wearing a sinfully short red skirt and a tight black shirt._

___Puck whistled, 'Looking good there, Fabray!'_

_'__Shut it, Puckerman.' She glowered, but still seemed slightly pleased with the commented._

___As the group chatted lazily, Rachel watched the blonde as she made her way across the room to sit beside Finn, and he flung an arm around her shoulder lazily._

___She pulled a face, jealous of him, before turning to emerge herself into conversation once more._

___The doorbell rang and the three remaining members of the Glee club joined them, all eager to see their friends out of school._

___Once they were seated and conversation had resumed, Puck spoke up._

_'__Who wants to play a game?' he asked, a seedy grin on his face._

___There was a chorus of affirmatives and suggestions popped up around the room._

___Finally, it was decided that they'd play the party classic, 'Spin The Bottle'._

___Puck grabbed an empty beer bottle and placed it in the middle of the circle, spinning it._

___It spun and spun and spun, until finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it landed on Finn._

___Puck grinned and rubbed his hands together with glee, 'Hudson, truth or dare?'_

_'__Uh...' the tall boy scratched his head in thought, 'truth.'_

_'__What is your most embarrassing secret?' Puck asked, a malicious glint in his eye._

___Finn's eyes widened at the thought, 'Puck! You know that already.'_

_'__Yeah,' Puck cocked an eyebrow cheekily, 'but everyone else doesn't.'_

___The quarterback paled considerably, and he coughed to clear his throat, 'What happens if I don't tell them?'_

___Everyone laughed at Finn's expression._

___Kurt suddenly chipped in, 'You have to kiss __every ____boy in the room.'_

___Finn gasped, looking plainly shocked, before quickly spitting out, '.' _

___The room was silent._

_'__...as in...' Santana prompted, her chin propped up on her hand._

_'__Ejaculating.' Quinn volunteered, mouth puckering in clear distaste._

___Then, the laughter hit, in huge waves of guffaws and snorts. They all joined in the loutish laughter at the expense of their teammate, and said boy bowed his head in shame, a bright red blush spanning from his neck to his cheeks._

_'__I can't help it,' he mumbled, embarrassed, 'it just happens.'_

___Once the loud laughter subsided, they resumed the juvenile game._

___Finn spun the bottle, and this time, it landed on Artie._

_'__Truth or dare?' he asked, glad to have the attention pulled from him._

_'__Truth,' Artie said happily, 'I can't do anything all that daring in this chair.'_

___Finn thought for a moment, running a hang across his chin, 'Hm,' then, an idea hit him, 'How far have you gone with Tina?'_

___Tina glared at Finn, who at least had the decency to look a little ashamed._

___Artie sighed, 'First base. We've only really kissed, but that's okay. We're just taking it slow.'_

___Tina smiled at him adoringly while the rest of the group groaned and made gagging gestures._

_'__Well I for one think it's sweet,' Quinn burst out with, 'Artie is clearly quite the gentlemen.'_

___This made said boy blush and mumble a, 'thanks Quinn', before spinning the bottle._

___The bottle landed on Santana, 'dare!' she automatically said, 'I'm not chicken like you lot.'_

_'__Okay,' Artie nodded amicably, 'I dare you to...'_

_'__I dare you to kiss Rachel!' Puck yelled, grinning like he'd just won the lottery._

___The tanned girl licked her lips and grinned, 'sure thing.'_

___Rachel's eyes widened in both fear and shock, suddenly, she was unable to move, and the dark-haired Cheerio took advantage of this._

___Santana pressed her lips forcefully against Rachel's, pushing her tongue into the shorter girl's mouth, and nipping and sucking at her bottom lip. She continued her aggressive exploration of the young diva's mouth until she was shoved away by an indignant Rachel._

_'__Oh my Streisand!' Rachel gasped, wiping furiously at her lips, 'Don't you __ever ____do that again, Santana Lopez!'_

___Santana laughed superiorly and turned away with a satisfied smirk, 'Not a bad kisser, Berry.'_

_'__Just spin the bottle.' She grumbled._

___So she did._

___And it landed on Mercedes._

_'__Dare.' The dark-skinned girl said nonchalantly, examining her nails._

Santana tapped her lip in though, pondering what she should dare the girl to do. She glanced around the room, looking for inspiration, when a bottle of gin caught her eye. Leaning over, she handed it to the other girl.

'I dare you,' she grinned evilly, 'to drink this. _All _of it.'

Mercedes laughed, snatching the bottle away from the other girl and tearing off the lid.

She skulled the bottle in 10 seconds flat with little more than a quiet burp.

Everyone gawped at her.

'How did you _do _that?' Puck asked incredulously.

'I have a big family, lots of brothers. You gotta drink big to play big.' She shrugged, tossing the bottle over her shoulder, and spinning the bottle (that looked like it was wearing a hole in the Puckerman's carpet).

This time, the bottle landed on Quinn, who looked at the bottle in distaste.

She sighed, knowing she had to ask for a dare to uphold her reputation.

'Dare.' She said, face blank and emotionless.

Puck leered at her perversely.

"I dare you to take your panties off... and swap them with Rachel's."

"What?" Quinn growled, "No, just, no! That's disgusting!"

Finn nodded solemnly from beside her, "It is pretty gross man, sharing underwear, I mean."

Rachel's face screwed up in disgust, while on the inside she was a little turned on by the idea. She just hoped her body wasn't showing any _physical _signs of said arousal.

'Fine.' Quinn finally said, shocking the group as she stood.

Rachel's eyes widened as she was shoved to stand beside the blonde Head Cheerio, and she scrambled to take off her underwear (she was glad she hadn't worn her usual _Mickey Mouse _underwear).

'Here.' Quinn handed Rachel her silky black thong, and the other girls eyes bugged slightly.

She gulped, handing the taller girl her red lace panties and blushing slightly.

'Not bad,' Quinn noted absent-mindedly, 'I expected granny pants from you.'

'No,' Rachel joked, 'I only wear those on Sundays.'

That earned a laugh from everyone, even Quinn, and eased the tension between the pair.

She slid Quinn's underwear up her legs, then pulled them the rest of the way up using her dress, and watched as Quinn did the same.

'Right, dare done.' Quinn snapped, moving to sit beside her boyfriend once more.

Rachel snapped out of her reverie to move back to her seat on the floor.

Finn was quietly muttering something that sounded a lot like 'mailman' under his breath, and Puck had an aroused yet cheeky look on his face.

The party continued without a hitch, and by the end of the evening the girls had arranged to meet up again the next day (they'd invited Rachel too, for once), well, and Kurt, of course.

Later that night, as Rachel lay in bed, she thought about the previous day and smiled. For once, everything seemed to be going right for her. She could only hope that it would get even better with time.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Whole New World 1/5  
Author: Valvox  
Rating: T  
Length:  
Summary: Mr Schuester assigns the Glee kids a new song for sectionals, but, with a slight twist. Will this change bring the kids together, or tear them apart? And what about Rachel's infatuation with a certain someone? T-Rated. Femslash.  
A/N: Chapter 4. Thanks to my girlfriend for looking over the first chapter for me. :) And thanks for all the constructive criticism I've gotten. Keep reviewing guys :D xx

_Beep-beep, beep-beep, beep-beep, bee-_

___Rachel dozily smacked the 'off' button on her alarm clock and sat up, stretching sleepily as a tired yawn was pulled from her lips. Rachel had been getting up at six in the morning for years, but she was always tired when she awoke._

___After a minute to get her bearings, she clambered out of her soft bed and over to her wardrobe. Putting on her loosest t-shirt and sweatpants she headed over to her elliptical for her morning workout. Rachel grabbed her iPod from its speakers and automatically selected the soundtrack marked 'happy' (she had soundtracks for every possible mood). _

___As she began her daily routine her mind wandered to a certain HBIC, and she smiled, remembering their kiss. Her eyes drifted over her 'goals for the year' list, plastered to the wall in front of her. At the top of the list was 'make Quinn Fabray girlfriend', followed by, 'become popular' and 'lose virginity'. Most would laugh at such a list, but Rachel took her aims in life very seriously (as she would tell anyone who would listen), and if Rachel wanted something, she would do everything in her power to get it._

___Exactly 45 minutes later, Rachel stopped her workout, pulling the iPod earphones from her ears; she headed to the bathroom for her shower. _

___Upon returning from the shower, she tossed her sweaty clothes into the nearby laundry basket, tugging the yellow towel she had tighter around her. _

___Rachel perused her wardrobe and finally decided that she would wear her favourite white blouse, a black-pleated skirt and a grey cardigan, as well as her brand new pair of white Converse._

_'__Rachel, breakfast is ready!' her father called from down stairs._

_'__Coming, daddy!' she called back, quickly running a brush through her hair and securing it in a messy ponytail._

___She skipped down the stairs merrily, greeting her dad with a kiss on the cheek as he dished up vegan-friendly pancakes for his daughter, and regular pancakes for his husband._

_'__Thanks, dad.' She beamed covering her breakfast with a vast array of berries._

_'__You're rather chipper today, darling,' her darker father noted cheerily, 'what's got you so happy?'_

_'__Oh,' Rachel grinned, 'I've been invited to hang out with some girls from glee club today.' _

_'__Oh really?' he asked, pleasantly surprised, 'And what will you and your friends be doing together?'_

_'__I think we are going to go bowling, daddy.' She replied, 'And then to the park to feed the ducks, because Brittany has a strange obsession with them and said she wanted to go see them.'_

_'__Sounds fun.' Her other father comment with a small smile; before continuing to eat his pancakes._

___Suddenly her phone beeped. Twice._

___**Brittany: **__You orgasming soon?_

___Rachel's eyes widened in shock. She didn't reply to the first message, instead moving to the second._

___**Santana: **__She means 'coming'._

___Rachel stifled a giggle at this and texted a reply._

___**Rachel: **__Yes. I will be there in approximately 10-15 minutes._

___Bee-beep._

___**Santana: **__Wear something sexy. ;)_

___She laughed, finishing her pancakes before putting her plate in the sink._

_'__I'll be home about 5, okay?' she told her dads with a smile._

_'__Sure thing, sweetie.' Her daddy replied, 'Just take your phone with you and stay safe.'_

_'__I will. See you later.' She said happily, leaning down to kiss each of her fathers' on the cheek._

___Grabbing her handbag and keys, she grinned as she walked out the door and over to her car._

___She arrived at the bowling alley just as another familiar car pulled up._

_Quinn's._

___Stepping out, Quinn waved and smiled shyly at a __very ____shocked Rachel._

_'__Hey, Rachel.' Quinn greeted her, looking a little bashful._

_'__Uh, hello Quinn.' Rachel replied in turn, a bemused look on her face._

___Rachel's phone beeped, interrupting the confusing encounter._

___**Santana: **__Stop eye-fucking Quinn and get inside._

___Rachel rolled her eyes, 'Come on, Quinn, they're getting impatient.'_

_'__Okay.' Quinn grinned at her cheerily._

___The shorter brunette pulled a puzzled-looking face at her before following her into the bowling alley._

___They walked in silence to the cash register to grab some bowling shoes._

_'__Hello ladies, how can I help you today?' the cashier asked, a shit-eating grin on his face._

_'__We'd like some bowling shoes, please.' Quinn answered, clearly unimpressed._

_'__Sure, sweet thing, what sizes?' he asked, eying the pair up and down and leering creepily._

_'__Six and a half.' Rachel muttered, stepping away from the till slightly._

_'__Little feet you got there, Berry.' Quinn noted, eyebrows raised._

_'__Yeah.' Rachel replied, taking her shoes from the man and handing him a crumpled bill._

_'__Ten, please.' Quinn told the guy, paying for the shoes then turning to slip them on._

_'__You know, these shoes always remind me of clown shoes.' Quinn stated in an amused tone, 'don't you think, Rachel?'_

_'__Uh...'_

_'__Over here, guys!' Brittany called from a lane, saving Rachel from an awkward conversation with her so-called enemy._

___The pair walked over to the group and greeted them happily._

_'__Did you guys __come____ together?' Santana asked, eyebrow quirked, emphasising the innuendo in her question._

_'__Uh, no.' Rachel deadpanned, turning to grab a pink, glittery bowling ball._

_'__You can go first, Rach.' Quinn offered, smiling at her in a rather disarming way._

_'__Um, okay...' Rachel replied, stepping up onto the slippery floor of the bowling lane._

___She slipped her fingers into the holes of the bowling ball and stood firming behind the painted line. Taking a step back and swinging her arm forward, she released the ball, sending it careening down the finely polished alley to hit the white pins at the other end._

_'__Strike!' Quinn called from behind her, 'Way to go, Rachel!'_

___She blushed, 'Thanks, Quinn.'_

_'__My go,' Santana said, grabbing her ball, 'watch me roll, bitches!'_

___She lazily flung the ball down the runway to the starched-looking pins, and, surprisingly hit every single pin._

___Everyone looked at her in awe._

_'__Well, what'd you expect?' she shrugged cockily, moving to sit beside an excited looking Brittany, who wrapped an arm around her and cuddled into her chest._

_'__Whatever,' Mercedes blinked out of her stupor and went to take her turn, 'bitch is going down.'_

___By some weird stroke of luck, Mercedes managed to get a strike as well, but after that, everyone's luck turned from good to bad. The rest of the team had their respective turns (even Artie, who used the kiddie ramp to push his ball down the aisle), but no one managed to get a strike, let alone a spare. After the first game the team stopped for lunch, and Rachel made her way to the bathroom while the rest of the club waited for their lunch to arrive. Pushing open the door, Rachel was surprised to find a distraught looking Quinn inside, hands pressed against the sink and head focused downwards._

_'__Um, are you okay, Quinn?' Rachel asked compassionately, concerned for her fellow glee clubber._

___Quinn jumped slightly in surprise, looking up and taking in the dark-haired divas concerned demeanour. _

_'__What? Oh.' Quinn quietly muttered, absentmindedly wiping the tears from her cheeks and sniffling, 'Yeah, I'm fine Rachel.'_

_'__No offence intended Quinn, but you certainly don't look fine.' Rachel commented softly, taking a step towards the downtrodden looking blonde._

_'__Well, no... I just,' Quinn began, then sobbed uncontrollably and broke into tears once more, 'I'm sorry!' _

___She frantically tried to run out the door but Rachel grabbed her around the waist and spun her around to face her._

_'__Quinn, tell me what's wrong.' She said desperately, reaching out slightly towards the taller girl._

_'__I can't.' She sobbed, cheeks flushed and eyes frantic, 'I just __can't.____'_

_'__Quinn, why can't you? What happened, Quinn?' Rachel begged, eyes sad at the distraught girl before her._

___Suddenly, Quinn wrapped her arms around the other girl, sending the pair to the floor, and Rachel clutched the blonde to her chest protectively, rocking her back and forth._

_'__It's gonna be okay, Quinn,' she whispered reassuringly, 'whatever it is; I'll help you through it.'_

___She held the taller girl until her crying subsided, but didn't let go yet, still running her fingers through the blonde hair softly._

___Quinn whimpered lightly, 'I got kicked out of home.'_

_'__What?' Rachel gasped quietly, 'Why, Quinn?'_

_'__They-they found out.' Quinn said in a hushed tone, and Rachel could feel more tears sliding down her bare legs._

_'__Found out what, Quinn?' Rachel asked curiously, rubbing soothing circles on her back._

_'__They saw my drawings, and the pictures. And my notebook. God, I shouldn't have left it out. I just __shouldn't_ _have left it out!_' Quinn cried, resuming her crying once more.

'Oh, Quinn.' Rachel sighed, pulling the girl into her lap so she could wrap her arms properly around her.

She cried and cried and cried, until the sobs turned into whimpers and sad little hiccups.

'I-I... they found out, Rachel.' Quinn gasped, burrowing her head into the tanned girls neck.

'Found out _what_, Quinn?' Rachel asked, for what seemed the billionth time.

'I'm _gay._' She howled, beginning her weeping once more.

Rachel gaped. Quinn Fabray was gay? Head Cheerio, dating the star quarter-back, captain of the Celibacy Club-Quinn Fabray, was a lesbian? Needless to say, Rachel's mind was sufficiently blown.

'Oh.' She muttered distractedly, 'Well, where are you staying then, Quinn?'

'Mercedes took me in.' She gasped between sobs, sending tears scattering down Rachel's neck.

'Okay,' Rachel nodded, then asked, 'But, um, how long have you known you've been, uh, gay?'

'Since you started wearing short skirts.' Quinn muttered, stilling sniffling slightly.

'Oh.' Rachel said quietly, a little pleased at the revelation, 'Is that why you've always been mean to me?'

Quinn shuddered in Rachel's arms.

'Yeah... when, when you kissed me. It was so hard for me to pretend I didn't like girls any more. So, I just tried being meaner. That's why I slapped you. I'm sorry about that... about everything...' Quinn mumbled, twisting her fingers together anxiously, 'I just, I...I thought if I tried to hate you, I would stop liking you, stop thinking you were beautiful...'

Rachel gaped like a fish out of water.

'You... you think I'm beautiful?' Rachel asked, eyes wide in shock.

'Yeah,' Quinn replied, blushing slightly and looking down, 'don't you?'

'...no, I... I think you're beautiful though, Quinn.' Rachel replied bashfully, glad the other girl wasn't looking at her.

Quinn flushed bright red, 'Um, thankyou.'

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Quinn spoke up once more.

'Rachel?' she asked timidly, lips pursed slightly.

'Yes, Quinn?' she replied, curious.

'...w-would it be okay if I... just... like, kissed you?' she wondered aloud, eyes looking open and honest and just plain _raw._

'Do you want to kiss me, Quinn?' Rachel asked warily.

'If I'm allowed.' Quinn mumbled, fearing rejection.

'Okay.'

Quinn's eyes widened in surprise, and Rachel took advantage of said surprise by leaning forward to capture the taller girls lips in a chaste kiss, savouring the feel of the strawberry-flavoured glossed lips against her own momentarily before pulling back, an apprehensive look on her face.

'Was... that okay?' she asked, blushing slightly.

'It was perfect.' Quinn replied, wrapping her arms tightly around the other girl and attaching their lips once more.

'Oi, girls, what you doin' in there, bonking?' Mercedes called, barging into the bathroom and forcing the girls to spring apart.

'Oh, my... _God._' Mercedes gasped, eyes wide at the two girls who had been previously wrapped in a passionate embrace.

'I can explain!' the two girls gasped simultaneously.


End file.
